


Inconvenience

by Autunita



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Misogyny, Nihilism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadism, Slow Burn, Stress, Violence, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autunita/pseuds/Autunita
Summary: Boyd is a lieutenant struggling with the NCR situations and ways, leading her to avoid her frustrations by buring herslef into work. After a certain job is given to her, Boyd is invited to see the world, especially NCR, under a different light.
Relationships: Carrie Boyd/Silus (Fallout)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

She is standing in front of the mirror, the fingertips pushing her short dark brown hair back in order to hold the beret better. _In order to make herself presentable_ , she thinks while brown eyes met the mirrored ones.

As her characteristic heavy footsteps echo in the Camp McCarran, a few other boots can be heard around the barely illuminated area, those last belonging to the newbies or to the soldier who has to swift the shift. The lieutenant knows it’s unnecessary for her to wake up this early, however, she couldn't help but worry a little about letting a NCR ranger die if she decides to hold her pillow a little longer, though she would never say it aloud.

After entering the building, she went straight to Colonel Hsu office, easing her footsteps:

\- Morning, sir! - She greeted firmly.

\- Hm! – His sleepy eyes blinked two times recognizing her before the mug was placed on the table he was leaning on. – Morning, lieutenant Boyd!

\- Do we have new reports concerning Nelson situation?

\- They have made contact, but they claim the south troops need a little more time to conquer Nelson again.

\- _Tsc_ must be a strike in commandant Polatli ego- I mean HIS morale, when he discovered his tactics lead to scarcity of resources and half of Camp Forlorn men’s death. – The man before Boyd twisted his mouth to the side.

\- The commandant has a stressful nature indeed, but I don’t believe he would take risky decisions. Nelson has been taken mostly because we were ignorant of their situation due to issues with radio communications.

\- If he takes too long, the legion will finish crucifying the last of Camp Forlorn. I just hope that his will to prove himself useful to the NCR is the same will to protect the troop remnants.

\- If only we could find some soldier to deliver some supplies, surely they won’t fail this time.

She looked at him and blinked. Colonel Hsu is so positive and hopeful that it seemed like he could make a sunflower bloom in a snowstorm or, better yet, convince the said flower to fight for her place in a world immersed in darkness. It was his charm: the talking. Even though he spent years experiencing bloodshed and the unavoidable cruelty some occasions required, he has chosen to fight with words. Without any doubt, NCR knew what they were doing when they allowed James Hsu to reach his current position.

\- I should check the inventories. I will do my best, sir!

 _Good, she’s back in her expressionless I’m-all-duty-girl_ the thought played in his mind and he couldn’t help but give a kind smiled to his friend.

She turned her back and headed to her office and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. So it's my first time posting here and I plan this fic to be a slow brun. Please let me know in the comments what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

She brought a cup of coffee, sat on the chair, straighten her back and approached the desk ritualistically. There would go half day looking for missing or misplaced supplies and the other half would be dedicated to organizing ranger’s mission report. _Okay, let’s get to work._

At noon, Carrie managed to finish checking Camp McCarran inventories and just gone through some of the ranger disappearance information. She was quite proud of her focus on the tasks and felt motivated to gather enough clues to figure out whether some of the rangers' absence was a consequence caused by death or deserting.

A stomach grumbles reminded her she needed a break to eat. Letting a heavy sigh escape, the girl stood up only to be blocked by two men at the door.

\- Lieutenant Boyd. – A serene, but serious male voice.

\- Yes, sir? She first took notice of the younger soldier standing and quickly looked straight into Colonel Hsu’s.

\- You have a schedule change.

\- Did they find… - The lieutenant let the remaining words get stuck in her throat as she knew it would grow hoarse, suffocated with hope and denouncing her deep-buried care feeling.

\- Some of them, but most important: the NCR ambushed one of the legion groups and not only they have succeeded in winning the battle, but also brought an information source to the camp.

\- What kind of source?

\- A legion soldier. Alive. – He took notice of Boyd's eyes opening a little more. – He is still unconscious and receiving medical treatment in the interrogation room. One of the troopers told me the legion group put up much as a fight, but the leader is a peculiar one.

\- How come? – She crossed her arms.

\- The moment they realized they lost, a mass suicide started with the legionaries slicing their own throats. Except for one…

\- Our source.

\- Exactly. Now, as you may have figured, I delegate to you the responsibility to bring the legionary to our side, figuratively speaking of course, as there is a chance he’s willing to collaborate with us. This includes you looking after his mental and physical recovery.

\- Sir, - Carrie pondered for a moment how to put it without being disrespectful to her superior - Couldn’t you deliver the last task to a lower rank trooper? The NCR can gain so much more if I’m not occupied babysitting a prisoner, let alone a legionary. – The colonel focuses a tired look on her, however he knew very well persuasion is the best way to deal with his friend, although he doubts Boyd's real reason for not wanting to approach their new captive is her hatred for The Legion.

If this scenario was a game, he would bet the girl is trying to shun any task involving human interaction.

\- Boyd, I know you think it’s a futile thing and you’re more inclined to hunt and NCR’s enemies by using your wits and guns, but it is undeniable we need an extra eye on our source. You, more than all of us, must be aware of how beneficial this source can be to NCR, to prevent our ranger from dying… - Boyd blinked understanding. – I trust you to keep him healthy to retrieve all the information we need.

\- Sir. - She turned away to leave. – I will keep an eye open. – He smiled in relief, though, she couldn’t see it with her back turned to him.

\- Thank you. Oh, and come to have lunch with us.

She stopped in her tracks. The girl's eye rolled to herself for forgetting completely she still has a body to maintain.

In the end, Boyd wasn’t completely convinced, but didn’t want to disappoint the Colonel. Carrie knew how much her friend has on the shoulders. _No, I would not bring myself to let him face all of this chaotic situation. Even as strong as James Hsu is, the responsibility of losing the only legion source the NCR ever put its hands on might give the man a heart attack, even if he doesn’t show it all the stress he’s been under._

As the table is filled with several voices, Carrie couldn’t help but wish she could delegate the task to any of her subordinates. _It’s just checking him for any signs of infection or fever, they’re all trained in first aid_ _or, if there’s a real problem, they could call the doc_. The lieutenant looked down immediately ashamed with her petulance and traitor desire. She did the best to hide her discontent while her colleges relaxed and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

She sat on her desk turning the letter around to see the sender, raising an eyebrow upon seeing he contacted her again in a short time. She ripped its side open and stared at the familiar calligraphy:

_Beloved_

_I am so sorry to hear about what happened in Nelson, you must have been feeling blue lately, since its fighters were dedicated ones, not to mention the friendship we had with them. I even feel bad for not being around to comfort you, and I hope you can forgive me for not fulfilling my obligations as a husband must do._

_Nonetheless, as we have discussed, since our alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel, they need a representative in Washington DC. They are a fundamental help for two reasons: to keep the Hoover Dam away from Caesar and Mr. House’s hands and to expand the NCR influence._

_Even though I’d like to chat about other subjects with you, I won’t extend myself in order to not take much of your time, geez, I can almost read in your next letters “got to the point” or “you speak in circles”. Haha, just kidding. Take care, I won’t be here long._

_\- Yours forever, Alex._

Carrie's mouth is wavering as her eyes passed each word. Boyd sometimes forgot how her husband could be passionate in a relationship as he is for the NCR ideals and fights. When Alex was around, he often would blabber about how the NCR was the right choice or how one day they would succeed in uniting all the groups. “We are all part of a big process in fighting oppression and rescuing the real democracy" Alex always said with a big hopeful smile. Though most of the time she disagrees, his mannerism never fails to boost the Camp McCarran morale and she didn’t doubt for a second his speech would be the most powerful weapon to get on good terms with the Brotherhood from the Washington DC's side.

A few hours later, Carrie looked out of the window to see a dark bluish sky with heavy clouds and took notice it was past 7pm. Letting out a sigh and stretching herself, the girl proceeded to the stairs, but the room on the opposite side caught her eye. _Oh yeah, that nuisance…_

Once in the room, the lieutenant lit a cigarette and observed through a thick glass a man lying on a bed with his back turned to her. She passed the metal door that separated them and then lazily approached to inspect him. Putting a bit of his messy dark mane to the side with her fingertips in order to see his face, the legionary has a strong jaw and while his face was frowned, his teeth were clenching. The armor was lying on a chair on the same side of the glass and he was left wearing only red and black fabrics. Then, Boyd's attention turned to the exposed skin to examine the deep cuts and the stained bandages around his right leg. She blinked twice. Suddenly, Carrie became aware that she is spending more time in the room than she dares to admit, leading her to bit her lip in annoyance. Between two fingers, the cigarette was taken out of her mouth only to allow her to blow smoke on a stitched bullet hole, and watch his face twist slightly. Giving a small bitter smile, she went back to the door.

In a slumber, deep breathings not indicating anything but tranquility. Sedated and well, no more information was necessary to fulfill the task given by Colonel Hsu.

By the time she was in bed lying on her back, she thought about her husband from across the “country” (if it still could be called that), specifically about how well the Brotherhood of Steel would accept them, in a way that she doubts that the technology maniacs would hold themselves much long when comes to trying to convert the NCR soldier into their beliefs. Boyd fears they might succeed in that or worst, they end up getting rid of the troopers once the Brotherhood’s interests have been accomplished, given that the NCR is disorganized plus the fact that a great amount of its enlisted is seeking safety, food, water only. They easily would jump out of the boat just by the thought of it sinking. Heck, with just promises of self-benefits they would burn the NCR flag.

Carrie then closed her eyes and turned to her side, her mind suddenly being invaded with prior images of the wounded legionary. The eyes shooting open and confusion is plastered all over her face and quickly it is replaced with annoyance as Carrie scolds her brain for not letting her have a deserved healthy night of sleep. The lieutenant then proceeds to think about his injuries, how an interrogator could pull a stitch here, press a lit cigarette on an opened wound, just in case he doesn’t feel cooperative. Carrie slept fantasizing about torture.


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes opened in a shot as he gave a small gasp. Feeling the heart pounding in the chest, green eyes were fixated on the front wall as he kept his body as motionless as possible. The man was having a hard time keeping focused as his head throbbed at just the minimum effort to think about anything, so he pressed his forehead to the cold wall for a few minutes.

Have gained some composure, the man opens his eyes and waits for them to adjusts to the dim room, a pitch black broken by a faint light coming from the door, which gives access to that area, and gets through the glass making the body partially visible. The brunette moves his head slightly to examine his sore body. His limbs weren’t crippled, which meant he could escape this place or fights his way out if it presents danger. For a moment, he believed his right leg was chained or stuck due to the pressure applied on it, however taking a closer inspection revealed the ankle was wrapped in bandages.

_Great._

Silus feels his head pounding again and then his face was burning. The man’s long dark hair strands were sticking on a sweat neck and swallowing made all his throat sting with rawness and thirst, and, on top of all that, a chill went down his spine as he sensed another presence in the room.

_Focus. Focus. Focus._

The body finally relaxed, forcefully, and the legionary finally could let his curiosity and discomfort get the best of him and slowly looked over his shoulders to face the observer only to find a shadow dressed in what seemed a military uniform at the door, making Silus head spin due to the new light his eyes were obligated to adapt. He squinted and let the burn subside a little before facing that direction again, but nothing was there and then faint footsteps could be heard getting distant.

As the morning came to New Vegas, Carrie’s head was already hung over reports from the outside troopers. She characteristically held the lit cigarette between her two fingers while curiosity picked her at certain person’s actions. It seems there’s a zombie courier walking around shaking all the New Vegas factions, including NCR. Thus, the courier did a lot of favors to NCR and it didn't take long for her reputation with the same group to go sky high. The lieutenant smiled; her cheeks becoming warmer reading the news, as she had mixed feelings about the said person: of course, Boyd is happy that the troopers had a few pounds lifted from their shoulders and, undoubtedly, it’s a bit curious about this courier, and yet she couldn’t help but squint her eyes in suspicious. Certainly, the helpful girl was waiting for NCR to cover her on something, right?

In the post-apocalyptic world, the society was divided into tribes again and each one made its values and moral codes based on individual interests and not as a society as a whole. Nonetheless, one code is mutual between all tribes: nothing is given if it won’t come with self-benefits.

Boyd looks up from her reports and recalls her finals teenage years when she found an old and decaying university as she participates in the NCR expedition groups. The orders were clear to bring the max supply, gun and ammo amount they could carry and yet the young lieutenant-to-be did divert a little, in a way she ends up filling a few of her bags with law books. It was hard to slip those by the NCR captain at the time, but it was all worth it when the next nights were spent studying how the old society used to solve their issues.

One day Colonel Hsu, a stranger to the young Boyd at the time, approached her and asked about her being a bookworm out of nowhere and she had to confess her small crime. The older one looked at Carrie for a few seconds and laughed, _You would be a good lawyer, you’re stubborn and always like to have the final word._ She became flustered and it showed in her reddish face. _If only I knew he would become a brother…_

Nowadays, a few years older, Carrie no longer longs to be something closer to an old world’s lawyer, but now, seizing the opportunity her currently position provides her to make her opinions to be listened, Boyd seeks to try and apply what she learned from the book on the NCR’s law and bureaucracy. She is still amazed and jealous of the old world's system.

It was almost noon when she made a break, but before she could go have a decent meal, Carrie dragged herself to the interrogation room to check the current situation.

Stepping through the door, there was their captive: sitting on the chair behind the glass with his back arched and facing the opposite wall. He immediately noticed the new presence and his jaw tightened while his stare evidenced nothing more but a bloodthirst. Boots echoed in the room as the lieutenant approached the glass wall to capture a better look, like the legionary was a fascinating dangerous animal.

Inching her body closer, she puckers up and blew. “Hi” she wrote on the blurry glass.

Silus hissed and looked away from her. Then she finally crossed the door that divides them.

\- Are you going to give a lady the cold shoulder? She started with a mocking sad voice and grimace.

He eyed her from head to toe.

\- Ha, so they underestimate me so much that they thought **a woman** was enough to deal with me. I will have the responsible’s head for this joke.

_Oh._

_So, that’s how it is gonna be._

\- Don’t worry, we’ll send a message to inform him about this unfortunate situation. I’m sure the NCR ambassador will be on his knees apologizing for this big mistake. – Boyd leaned on the wall and lit a cigarette while Silus looked daggers at her.

Both of them remained in silence for a few minutes, with Silus arched and resting his forearms on his legs and Carrie taking her time to smoke. Eventually, she finished her cigarette and went back through the door.

The legionary didn’t even look in her direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or not write a chapter about Carrie's university expedition.


	5. Chapter 5

Fingertips brushed the strands of dark brown hair, in a way the finger slipped from the lock’s beginning to the end of it. The glass shows a frowning face staring back at it, as the face's owner twists his head from one side to another, taking a better look at his hair.

In a way, his hair always helps Silus to keep track of how long he was away from the Legion Camp, have learned it in his childhood days, just when the little boy started to count the interval days between one to another haircut. As the man kept running his fingers between the locks, it became clear he should have grabbed one of his many blades and trimmed the excesses, however the legionary keep making excuses to delay this certain task.

Truth is, whereas the long locks pulled behind his skull seems to make his features stronger and more intimidating, now he'd rather have his hair a little longer than the rest of his colleagues and often wonders (better yet: dream) if years of obeying Caesar would conceive him this little “thank you” gift. 

Taking one last inspect, undoubtedly his time had exceeded and he ponders whether Caesar is still waiting for his mission to be finished or _if that damn disease made his patience grow short enough for the old man to believe my body is being devoured by worms alongside with my group’s_. Even so, the legionary could see his destiny clearly, it being walk without faltering into Caesar’s tent and prove he is wrong, that _he is the one to be ashamed if he dares to doubt a centurion’s skills, especially if it concerns me_.

He licked his dry lips in anticipation, pushing ecstasy down to prevent it from indulging more thoughts like that, moments before hearing the opening metal door on his left side.

\- I thought you would be here. – Silus heard a female voice and the man’s eye accompanied her until she stood before him. – How are things? – Her voice calm and asking genuinely.

He finally looked up at her.

\- What do you think? – He took a sip of water from a cup brought by some NCR intern.

\- Ok, I have no objections if you wish to jump the entire introduction thing. What can you tell me about The Legion?

\- That we conquered a total of 81 tribes and still counting? Or maybe you want to hear all the declaration about taking Hoover Dam along with the West? Oh, did I mention we lash profligates just like you on a cross? – The legionary spit the last sentence.

\- If your goal is to mock us, you could have done it without letting yourself be taken as prisoner, don’t you agree? This is so unlike The Legion.

\- As a centurion, – He turned his head to stare into her eyes once more, green eyes meeting brown. – It should be a surprise that I’m “unlike” the lower ranks, don’t you agree?

\- So… you hid behind them? – Carrie swear she wasn’t trying to provoke him, but her tongue seemed to move on her own.

\- Hardly. – A smirk crossing his face matching his sadistic and satisfied green orbs. – Even if my job is to give orders, it doesn’t prevent me from hearing the sound of crushing skulls under my boot.

\- I see. – Apathy. – We fought other Legion groups and all the times we won, all of the legionaries had their throats sliced by their own hands with no exception. I guess it includes the ones you call “centurions” as well. Why haven’t you done it?

\- Why would I just throw away all I worked for in order to do a dramatic scene in the name of the mighty Caesar? – Boyd raised an eyebrow and fought to suppress a mocking laugh.

\- It seems your devotion to Caesar isn’t like The Legion claims it to be.

\- How hilarious! A profligate asking for proof of loyalty. – The centurion gave a bitter laugh and looked away.

\- Are you betraying Caesar by any chance? – The lieutenant knew she found his Achilles Heel the moment the man quickly looked back at her, his becoming reddish.

\- Listen, **lupa** , if a legionary can’t keep his traitorous mouth shut, then they’re as good as dead.

Silus then despised the other’s presence, focusing on anything that wasn’t the girl before him. If weren’t for the gun she attempted to hide in her uniform, he already would have squeeze that delicate neck of hers until all life was drained out of that body.

Carrie gave a few more tries in inquiring him about his group, however the only movements he did were to support his chin on his hand and tightened his jaw.

_This is going nowhere_. Carrie forced her hand away from the pocket, which hides the cigarette wallet.

She stared at the glass and took notice nobody was in the near corridors as it was deadly silent, except for a few movements both of them made in the room. Then she stared at the wall on the opposite side for a moment, pondering whether one or two NCR laws about war prisoners could be broken without receiving severe punishment for it. She decided against it, thought this act would make things much easier for the NCR. Carrie glanced at him once again.

\- Could you at least tell me your name?

\- It’s Silus. Don’t wear it out or it’s going to taste bitter even for me to pronounce.

The prisoner’s voice was calmer, if not dull, but the lieutenant knew better that he was just concealing all the boiling rage inside him.

After a while, she chooses to improve her strategies before pushing Silus’ patience again. Boyd bid him bye and headed outside.

When she finally left the room, Carrie realized the other portion severed by the glass presented a less heavy and oppressing air, like a smoke cloud was finally dissipated. The lieutenant’s hands went straight to fumble with her pocket to get a so deserved cigarette, but stopped halfway when turning around the door’s corner she spotted a NCR trooper with his back turned to her and heading to the stairs.

\- Hey. – The man turned to face the voice’s owner. – Captain Curtis.

\- Yeah? – He answered with visible disinterest, but trying to not sound rude.

Truth be said, she just wanted to make small talk to some of her colleagues to subside her frustration about learning things from Silus things that could be heard in any gossip circle. The fact that it’s been already a week he is being confined there only served to torment her mind even more. 

\- How is the training going with the new soldiers? – The lieutenant stepped up to catch up with him and the captain gave her a concerned look.

\- Nothing unusual, though they have understood the meaning of “cooperation” and “companionship” faster than the veterans have.

\- I’m glad the kids are devoted to it.- Feigning interest and showing a yellow smile, she kept talking to him.

The captain thought the girl was acting odd. Boyd was never a talk enthusiastic, unless she could opine in bureaucracy or give sassy comebacks. However he didn’t let it trouble his mind. As he walked alongside the lieutenant, he looked over his shoulders to the door. Curtis hasn’t decided which option he should pick up for Silus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lupa=whore


	6. Chapter 6

_It can't be…_

Colonel Hsu presses two fingers on his nose's bridge as he drops the papers back on the table. News like that was becoming regular and, to the man's despair, it seems that all of his ways are being blocked as if the enemy could not only foresee them but also come up with a plan to fight back. It was… _distressing_. Hsu opened his eyes again as his traitorous mind was threatening to shut down to have a well deserved night of sleep.

Footsteps could be heard at that late night and as some knocks were heard on the immense building left side's door, Ronald Curtis quickly turned his head to the direction of the sound in curiosity, any companion at any hour at this place is strange to him.

\- Captain. – The other said calm and quietly as if he was trying not to scare him or wake someone.

He immediately obscured his prior reaction, opting for a neutral mask.

\- Good night. Is something wrong? - Curtis asked calmly, but firm.

Hsu pulled a chair and sat next to him and then the papers changed hands.

\- Hm. – Curtis raised his glance to meet the Colonel's and notice all the stress his peer was vainly trying to hide. It became so natural to see him in that state that the Captain sometimes wonders if Hsu will have a healthy expression ever again and, it almost pained him to see the man who has dedicated so much of his time to teach him things to be a competent NCR soldier now mentally succumbing for being agonizingly cornered like a rat. Almost.

\- It's no secret we are already out of soldiers and, with this last report, I can't afford to send anyone out in the Wastes.

The captain bit the mouth's inside, grimacing to suppress a proud grin.

\- You are absolutely right. Perhaps our mistakes lie in just being passive about our internal issues. But the truth is, we never had any other option than relying on just protecting the Hoover Dam or wait for Kimball to assume a position, nor can we deny that Caesar has allies around all the Mojave.

Hsu blinked at him, feeling Curtis' words impact: they all had their hands tied. Some of the few prior commanders, the ones who carried the NCR ideals in heart, had plans to push the crimson enemy back to the East, but, had them not received orders to take a defensive stance and guard the border, then they wouldn't have ended up with their soldier, dignity and life have taken in crucifixions and beheadings sessions. If Hsu were to remember Curtis of this fact, he would think that Curtis rubbed his own hands and looked away to hide an emotion. The colonel was not wrong, save that the emotion, in fact, is euphoria.

\- It seems like they've learned NCR's pattern as they're striking each one of the troopers.

\- No. – Curtis' quickly has his attention back to the Colonel again. – It is obvious they have a NCR sympathizer. – The Captain before him retracted the shoulders and tried to ease his breathing. – Captain, I leave to you to investigate who's their friend. – With that, the Colonel tightened his eyes and got up to leave.

However, Ronald Curtis only allowed his shoulders and lungs to be free from an invisible weight the moment his colleague was far away as if the minimal body movement could denounce his position. Now, he has another important task weighting on his back: finding a scapegoat. Speaking of it, Curtis looked up in a try to imagine what Silus was plotting.

As usual, Carrie was making her way towards her office meanwhile the dusty cold breeze cut through her skin. Odd, it was strangely cold for this time of year, though the radiation won't let them distinguish much between what the old world called "seasons". So she crosses her arms and quickens the pace.

The building found itself in comforting silence, too good for the young Lieutenant's mind. Boyd stood by the office's door and after catching a sigh of the new sheet pile on the desk, her legs immediately turned and marched to the kitchen. She couldn't face all of that paperwork without getting a natural energy drink.

\- Morning! – She almost jumped out of her skin when he made himself know.

\- …Morning. – Carrie forced her body to relax before looking at the man who worked on the first floor.

\- Lieutenant, I believe you're aware of our new mission.

\- What? Did Colonel Hsu send you to inform me about it?

\- Actually, I delivered the last news to your office. – Suddenly, her face grew hot and a feeling of irresponsibility took over her.

\- Uh… I didn't get the time to inspect it yet. – She scrambled over the first sentence that came to her mind and it only served to heat her face even more, this time rage joining it.

Curtis only recognized her answer with an almost inaudible "hm" and then left the room.

It seemed the coffee couldn't be savored in the kitchen, her anxiety just wouldn't let her, so the Lieutenant went upstairs back to the office while slightly caressed the cup with her fingers, in order to soothe some shame and other mixed feelings away.

A loud sigh could be heard in the Lieutenant's office, a habit she surely picked from her older friend. To be honest, the girl grew so accustomed to seeing their failure that a successful strategy architected by NCR seemed something unheard of, so the news that Captain had mentioned came to no surprise at all to the girl. And yet apathy was like a clothing Boyd wore to make things easier for herself, despite Hsu knowing better. Undeniable this would boost the tension in the Camp, even unleash some rebellion spirit or cause more soldiers to flee. And to worsen it all, Colonel Hsu's suspicion is the closest theory to the truth. Sometimes she wishes The Legion hurries up and make their move towards the Hoover Dam, so they could finish decimating them once and for. Right now, NCR's worked is close to fruitless.

Nonetheless, sit and cry wasn't an option. Decidedly, Carrie got up to cross to the corridor's opposite side.

As she enters the small room, Silus' takes a brief moment to observe with interest the obscure cloud hovering over her silhouette. Crossing her arms, the girl let her eyes meet his.

…

…

…

\- You're awfully tamed today. – She started, throat holding back all the frustration to allow an indifferent chat.

\- How many times do I have to repeat myself? I won't tell you a thing.

\- Your soldiers are surprisingly taking the upper hand. – Feeling inspired, she deliberately ignored his last sentence – I must admit, your legionaries are well trained. – He scoffed.

\- It shouldn't be a surprise. Your troopers are undisciplined and have a bad habit of looking the other way if offered the least bribe. Heck, you all will look away just to avoid getting involved in any kind of combat. – Silus glanced to his left side, letting a bitter smile form. – It reminds me of the tribes conquered by Caesar, except they really put up efforts to improve their combat tactics.

\- You're partially correct, but you know better than I do that the legionaries have their dirty tricks. For example, sympathizers to your cause.

\- There are sympathizers to all the causes. If you analyze the scenarios, NCR was able to recruit more people than The Legion did. – Even so, your methods proved to be useless.

\- Why, I am sorry if we don't try to change human nature to obey a crazy narcissistic and delusional dictator. Indeed the reason the young ones join aren't based on morality mostly, but we all agree to fight for a better place. Somewhere the future generations won't have to fear a blade pressing their necks 24/7. – She stated bitterly. Not the smartest answer, but this would have to do to keep him yapping.

\- And yet it is faded to fail over and over. – The legionary now propped his face on his fist. – Before I was stuck in this shithole, my troops were able to cross the river almost undisturbedly. Worst of all, we did it only using melee weapons as the NCR rather flee or approach with some sort of negotiation than defend the two-headed-bear's citizens.

Carrie felt her heart tighten and did her best to keep up her mask as a grimace threatened to break it when she could not deny the man's words. She knew very well the majority of her team only enlisted in order to shield themselves from raiders and avoid starving to death. Though Alex's optimistic attitude pushed this fact away, blindly believing that they could change that with time, in fact, their compromise to the two-headed-bears only involved a yellow smile and pretty words.

Incompetence. The single word rang in the Lieutenant's head and she fought to maintain her composure, using some memories of the rangers' victories as an encouragement.

Silus eyed her from head to toe, memorizing this small moment and the girl's involuntary reactions. Couldn't help the wide smirk tearing his face.

\- Also it's so easy for you all to sit on your lazy asses just writing reports bragging about killing enemies or even making up stories where you're the heroes. – The man's glance lowered to her waist. - Barely noticing, or not caring at all for all the information you could get from them through violence. – The Lieutenant stared at Silus at this sudden statement, absorbing his words and thinking carefully about her next question.

Brown eyes widening when she realized her fists were clenched, nails digging on her palm and only now she sees the other's gaze switching from her hands to her face. Carrie then proceeded to blink a few times before focusing on his direction again.

Silus, still sited, has thrown his upper body back and his shoulders relaxed, now showing her a Cheshire smile. While visibly amused, the legionary was actually baring his teeth as if daring her to punch him to shut the provocations and Carrie would have delivered the punch with pleasure if she didn't prioritize her job. And after all…

\- Why, I'm glad you didn't waste my time today. I wish I could stay, but I don't want to ruin our friendship by staying too long here.

\- Do as you please. – The legionary held his smile.

_I'm already making you talk. It took me a while, but I just have to push the right buttons._

As she set foot out of that room, she desperately patted her uniform to find her pack of cigarettes.

The night was falling quickly and the girl chose to lean on a wall outside the building, which would provide a shadow dark enough to hide her presence. Carrie's look was focused on a point among the troopers who came and go before her, however, she was trapped in her own mind. Even though the legionary was in a talkative mood, it didn't stop Boyd from brooding over her behavior and, especially, his statements. As she finished stomping the second cigarette, Carrie decided that it just happened that she simply was careless with her body language and Silus took advantage of her boiling blood and picked the right words to rile her up.

There were scrambled voices in the dorms when the lieutenant marched between the thick walls, most of them celebrating, since this night the youngers, who accomplished successfully the training and tests, celebrates their new positions and ranks. She side glanced at the revelry, not allowing her old memories to flow her brain with better times scenarios, and headed to the next room to prepare herself for a bath.

Sleeping proved to be useless that night, not only due to the party occurring next to her room but also for her decision to end her activities a little earlier than usual. Of course, as an authority figure, Boyd could easily end their little fun, however, she decided against it. How many of them will be breathing within the next year? Or even have all of their body parts working perfectly?

Pulling a piece of paper from her trunk, fast hands opened the letter received a few days ago.

_Beloved Carrie,_

_I’ve been hearing from Colonel Hsu that The Legion has ambushed every troops they sent out and I’m growing sickly worried about you and our “brothers”. Speaking of brother, I did make some deals with the Brotherhood of Steel, though they still don’t trust us entirely. They follow us around 24/7 and seems a little twitchy when we walk too close to a technology. Nonetheless, I know they are just protecting what they fought years to built and I can respect that._

_I just need to you hold a little longer, soon we surely will have the Brotherhood on your side and then we can finally kick the crimson enemy back to where they came. With their machines, we can recover our borders and defend it properly. Honey, I wish you could witness their power and the bloom of a new friendship and alliance._

_By any chance, did some climate change happen in New Vegas? I grew used to the clouded sky here, but now it seems darker, with thick greenish clouds. Could it be possible Washington DC still can see some climate changes from the old world?_

_\- Yours forever, Alex._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos <3


	7. Chapter 7

If there is, in fact, a spy dwelling in their facility, then certainly they would not spare efforts to uncover this agent, especially when comes to the profligates coworker and superior, Lieutenant Boyd and Colonel Hsu. Curtis wasn't ignorant about this possibility, heck, his bets were right: they would start to investigate the area while his plan came to its final step. Having that in mind, he wasn't worried at all as he would be far away from McCarran when they figure out it was him.

_But I can't sing my victory yet. Not with him above the stairs._

There was nothing to be afraid of, as Curtis knew very well that within The Legion betrayal not only wasn't tolerated, but the soldiers were so drunk with idolatry and proud that they rather kill themselves than share any piece of information with the enemy. Silus' group has made it clear to the NCR. Nonetheless, the Captain couldn't help himself but find many ways to listen to the voices coming from the interrogation room.

At first, they were bitter to each other, with Silus making it more obvious. The girl always insisted on trying to make him open his mouth, but never pushing his patience enough to make Silus ignore his better judgment and invest against her. The legionary, though proud and inflexible, wasn't stupid enough to allow the Lieutenant to has what she desires in secret, which is an excuse to decorate the walls with his content.

_I wonder how Silus would do it. Would he strangle or… no, beating her to death suits better._ Curtis gave a nasal laugh.

As the days pass, though Boyd tries to demonstrate the same apathy, it seems sometimes her interest can be picked by the other when he lets out a bit of his knowledgement. Now, Silus' words don't reveal any essential thing about the faction, but talk about the name and story of some constellations, some ancient fantastic stories, and, of course, some difficulties in the battlefield he was able to overcome. However, it doesn't last long before he grows grumpy again and offends the Lieutenant again.

Curtis scoffed at this. _Even though Silus could engage in normal conversations, he would never be made to a Frumentarii due to his lack of skills to deal with his emotions, which is letting himself be led by anger. And yet, I can't blame him for seeking a little comfort in the enemy's company, as I too understand that, even for a legionary, enduring turmoil every minute can be tiresome._

They have grown strangely found at each other, as Curtis suspects the many unsuccessful and extended visits she pays Silus. His offenses towards the NCR turned into threats of having her into a slave collar and making her his personal slave to "pay for every minute they held him there". Although the man wasn't sadist by nature, the Captain had to admit it would be fun if the other legionary stays true to his words and really turns her into a slave, in a way it probably would be interesting to watch the breaking of a tough and stubborn NCR soldier and make a show of it.

The lieutenant enters Captain Curtis' office to tell him about the interrogation and he has to hold his tongue from saying it wasn't necessary, that he has snooped around enough to know everything.

\- Keep it short, Lieutenant. – Boyd then nods.

\- The prisoner still aggressive, but my guess is that if I keep pushing some matters, he'll come around. Have found anything yet?

\- Not much. Just that soldier causing trouble again.

\- Hm.

Fortunately for him, Boyd wasn't in a mood to keep asking questions and the spy was more than glad to have Silus over to entertain and led his coworkers to the other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to show how a third party would perceive the two's relationship. Again, thank you for leaving kudos <3 <3 <3


End file.
